


House training

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Dom sub, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, hard sex, student teacher relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Summer Rose was at her wit's end! Yang was being such a hassle in Beacon that she was starting to get calls! At her wit's ends Summer decides that sometimes the best way to solve all of her problems is to well put her dick in them. Roughly, repeatedly until they promise to never misbehave again. Something that gets her a job in Beacon the all-female huntress school and well... things go form there.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Summer Rose, Jaune Arc/Summer Rose, Nora Valkyrie/Summer Rose, Pyrrha Nikos & Summer Rose, Raven Branwen & Summer Rose, Ruby Rose/Summer Rose (RWBY), Summer Rose/Everyone, Summer Rose/Lie Ren, Summer Rose/Weiss Schnee, Summer Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 35
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A chyoa from my futadom discord that I decided to put out there just for the people who like my futa but not on males as much for some reason... enjoy futa Summer harem of bad girls that need discipline!

Summer Rose sighed. She looked down to her scroll and once again it was Yang. She was becoming more and more problematic to deal with and she did not know what to do!

"How can I do this!? Her father is dead, Raven is in the wind and I am all alone! She is supposed to be an example for Ruby! And now she is doing all of this!? How can I make her learn!? I swear it's like she needs someone to fuck some sense into her! And if this keeps up will I have to fuck her myself?" Summer asked out loud the hung futa looking at her scroll and felt her pulse shoot up in anger.

"A barfight?! What are you thinking!? You could have gotten hurt!" Summer shouted as Yang walked in the door not even paying attention to her mother as she yawned and cracked her knuckles. 

"Oh please, mom don't worry about it! I'm good!" Yang said flicking her hair just because she was in Beacon and just because she was a good student she was acting like she was not mortal like everyone!

"Yang you are going to go out there and get yourself hurt! As your mother, I will not let you do that!" The futa said glaring at her as Yang frowned, her lilac eyes rolling in their sockets as she sighed. 

"Come on mom I am a huntress and I face death every day! Why should I be worried about it today more than I normally do?" 

"Because you do not get to put yourself in danger when you don't have to be ok!? You don't have to risk your life in dumb barfights that are just going to get you killed ok!?"

"Mom. I am a grown woman ok? I am going to drink and party as much as I like and I am going to be fine. I love you ok? And hell unless I get a baby in me and that ain't gonna happen I'll just keep it up!" Yang said as Summer sighed the futa finally seeing that she was going to have to do this the hard way. 

"Well then if you won't learn naturally I guess you will learn the hard way." The futa said silver eyes narrowing as Yang paused.

"What are you going to do spank me?" Yang asked laughing as Summer decided that enough was enough! Yang had talked back too much to her and she was going to fix it!

"Well if you want to be a pain in my ass the very least I can do is return the favor, Yang." Summer said the elder futa looking at her adopted daughter as Yang sighed, turning around showing off her tight perky but as Summer licked her lips. 

"Ok mom you can say all you want but there is no way you are going to be a pain in my ass, you are too cool to be ah!?" Yang gasped as she was suddenly forced down! Her arm bent painfully behind her back as her face was pressed down hard into the marble counter as she gasped!

"Mom!? What the hell are you doing!?" Yang's cries were cut shot as it one swift motion Summer had taken her grip on her hips pulled down her short skirt and panties exposing her cheeky pale rear before she aimed her foot and a half of thick futa dick right for Yang's ass and in one swift motion jammed her dick right into her daughter's virgin ass!

"KYA!" Yang screamed as she felt her unlubed ass split in two! Summer grunted in pleasure as she began to fuck her adopted daughter's ass! Her hips slamming back and forth as she began to fuck her daughter like a slut! Summer gasped as she felt that tight ass gripping down on her cock milking it as she began to break her bratty kid in!

"Oh, your ass is so tight! Better than your dad's and even your mom's!" Summer said as she began to plow into Yang's ass! Fresh tears went down Yang's face as Summer's massive balls slapped into her taught pale ass and her foot and a half of cock got busy gapping her ass as she activated her semblance slamming in and out of Yang's ass like a jackhammer as Yang screamed! Her pussy orgasming from the sheer anal pounding as she cried out!

"Mom! Please! No! Don't do this! I! I can't do this!"

"Oh come on Yang! You can back talk so well you can take it up the ass, can't you? I know it's hard but deal with it!"

"Mom you are going to break me in half! Mercy!"

"Nope! No stay still and take it like a good slut!" Summer said as she broke in her daughter like she was a trained slut!

After two hours of fucking and long since Yang had been fuck into and out of consciousness and Summer pulled out of her gaping ass leaking a waterfall of her cum and smiled. 

"Now that is what happens when you are a pain in the ass! Yang... Yang, are you ok dear?" Summer asked as Yang whimpered the poor girl would never be a problem again in school, not if her ass wanted to stay intact as she let out a small whimper.   
“Please... No more… I can’t take it.”   
“Oh, that’s just what your mother said! Now let’s see if you can beat her record.” Summer said as Yang groaned as her mother moved in on her daughter in laws gaping ass….

\-----

_ I don't know how it worked Summer but it did. Yang has totally turned around! Not a single problem in Beacon again!  _ Summer smiled as she rubbed the head of her daughter petting her softly as Yang bobbed her head up and down on her dick. Making sure to worship her mother's cock less it find another hole to slip into as Summer sighed on the scroll.

"Good girl yang keep it up. Well, Glynda in all honesty I find a good anal pounding is enough to keep anyone in line. If I had my way I would not have to use it but I think that it worked out for now. So how are you? Is anything amiss in Beacon?" Summer asked gasping as that foot of dick hit the soft spongy back of Yang's mouth making her daughter gag as Summer tutted. 

"No choking or your ass is on the line again." Summer warned making her daughter whimper her ass still raw from the  _ light _ fucking Summer had given to her before as she redoubled her efforts to swallow her mother’s cock! 

_ Well here is the thing dear... since your discipline method is so effective would you ever consider doing it to other problematic students? _

"Say what now?"

_ I have a school full of trouble makers dear and I need someone of your temperament to help me sort them out... so can I count on your help? _

"I would love to." Summer said, climaxing filling Yang's mouth with her cum as Yang's eyes went wide as Glynda gasped.

_ Good! You can start immediately! How does that sound?  _ Glynda asked pausing as Yang took another thick load down her throat making her gag and groan before she finally nodded her head.

"Great! I can't wait to start! Did you hear that Yang you are going to be seeing a lot more of me as you get back to school!" Summer said her dick still pumping cum right down Yang's gullet making her daughter groan as she felt her gut filled by thick futa cum as the horror of having her mother that had fucked her ass and mouth so much attend her school made her shiver as Summer smiled enjoying the warm silky throat of Yang as she envisioned what was to come…

\-------

Months later Summer sighed as she was once again after a long day  _ disciplining _ the class she was now in her Beacon office, she was looking at a wide room about fifty feet with sofa's bean bags and other things... a pink rug was all around the windows closed and blinds were drawn, the paddles, gags, binds, and many more kinky toys of discipline all arranged on her desk as the new assistant dean of Beacon sighed. 

"Now let's see who's next?" Summer said as a knock came to the door a shaky voice calling out she was here as Summer smiled. 

"Come in! Come in let's get started..."

  
  
  



	2. Joan's rough da y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan is set to Summer's office for academic reasons and the futa teacher tries to take it easy of the bubbly but blonde. Or well she tried to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a vote by the discord! Their votes do matter more but seeing as people here liked it so much there will be a link to join in the end notes!

Summer said as bright blue eyes messy long blonde hair and breasts to put Yang to shame walked into the room. Joan Arc gulped as she looked forward not sure how to deal with the fact that her poor test scores got her sent to Summer's office as-

"Oh Joan? Again? What test did you fail this time?" Summer frowned the futa's lust did go down a bit. Even if the perky blonde with the too fat ass and breeding hips was fit for her to fuck and breed raw Joan was a good girl. And her reason for discipline was academic not behavioral, which meant Summer would go easier on her than most. Easier being Joan might be able to get the taste of her dick out of her mouth in a month if she was lucky but that was for the future.

"Oh dear, lock the door sweetie, don't worry about the sounds the room is soundproof ok? So just lock the door and we can begin ok?''Summer said as Joan nodded as the girl was blushing up a storm she had heard horror stories of what the futa dean was going to do to her trouble makers and she was so nervous!

I have not even been kissed! Joan thought as the door closed locking itself as-

"Now do you know what I am going to do to you Joan?" Summer asked as Joan froze by the door as Summer sighed. 

"Come here I won't bite. Hard" She said as Joan gulped the female walking to the slightly shorter futa who's foot of dick was tenting in her skirt making Joan's cheeks flush as-

"I.. I have heard... rumors."

"I am going to fuck your mouth. I am going to use your throat as my personal flesh light. I am going to fuck it so hard that you won't talk tomorrow and maybe the day after. And then I am going to let you go ok?" Summer said as smiles as Joan whimpered.

"I... ok... what now?" Joan asked as the futa teacher smiled. 

"Now we just talk about what position I take your mouth." Summer said running a hand on the curvy blonde bubble but as she licked her lips as Summer knew how to get what she wanted from the blonde girl…

\-----

"There we go. Don't worry about swallowing. I know you will be fine Joan!" Summer said as Joan looked up at her fear in her eyes as she tried to protest her situation!

"But Miss Rose-MPPGHR!" Joan gasped as Summer pushed her head down. Her dick shooting down Joan's throat as she began to gently bob her head up and down on her dick. The futa teacher groaned as she explored the virgin mouth of Joan, the girl on her hands and knees under her desk as Summer began to groan. The smooth silky feeling of Joan's throat wrapping around her cock was more than enough to make her groan as she felt her thick turgid dick tip hit the back of Joan's soft spongy throat! Summer groaned as she took the oral virginity of Joan Arc the sweet girl forced to suck a dick before a kiss graced her lips as she licked her own.

"Oh fuck me. There we go just take my cock baby. Just be good ok?" Summer asked as she rubbed Joan's head the girl was blushing fiercely soft wet gagging sounds filled the air as Summer sighed. 

"Ok brace yourself. This might be a bit filling." Summer said, taking her hands off of Joan's silky blonde hair before she scooted forward in her seat! Her dick slamming down the very back of Joan's throat making her eyes go wide with fear and arousal as Summer slammed her chair forward gasping as she began to whimper. 

"Good girl." Summer said as she began to take out papers she did help teach a combat class with Glynda and the practical tests needed grading! Luckily with Joan gently if not awkwardly bobbing her head up and down her dick she had plenty of time to take her mind off things as she leaned back and groaned. 

"Now let's see what we have to work with here." Summer said as she began the long stack of papers her mind zoning out the soft choking sucking sounds of Joan struggling to take her dick as she graded her large stack. Joan's first shot of futa cum down her mouth was a bit much for her, not that the girl had time to relax as the second third, and the fourth orgasm from Summer filled her guts. It was a long night. Three hours of work before Summer gasped. The girl was a natural at this! She had been so absorbed with Joan dutifully sucking her dick under her desk as time had flown by! Instead of only a half-hour of dick sucking, she had kept Joan under there for three full hours! And Summer thought she had finally gone a bit overboard...

"Done!" She said popping out of Joan's mouth and smiling.

"Joan sweetie? Are you ok?" Summer asked as Joan gasped as she was finally off the dick that had bullied her virgin throat and made her guts bulge! 

Joan went right back to sucking that thick futa dick! Summer sighed, shaking her head as it looked like the bubbly blonde slut had been fully broken by her futa cock. Summer tutted sadly as she made a note on her pad. 

"Remember. Girls can not stand three hours of face fucking without breaking. Joan? Sweetie? Do you know who you are?" Summer asked as she pulled Joan's mouth off her dick, the young girl whimpered in pain as she turned her now a bit weepy blue eyes up to her. 

"Dick... *please*" Joan said as Summer sighed. 

"Well that's that. I guess you can cross of being a huntress for now... but don't feel bad! You can be an excellent cock sock instead!" Summer said putting her dick right back down Joan's throat. The girl groaned and whimpered happily as Summer made the necessary contacts to make sure Glynda knew that the leading member of JNPR was going to have to call it quits on her huntress training for the foreseeable future as her addiction to dick had taken over her mind. 

"A shame really I did not want to break her! I was just trying to be nice! I guess maybe the rough fucking is better than it?" Summer thought already groaning in pleasure as Joan got right back to sucking her dick as she put a hand on the young blonde sluts head and smiled. 

"Now you just keep sucking that dick and I'll see if you can get some sexy outfits for me and maybe a few others if I see you being *good*" Summer purred as Joan nodded and got right back to sucking her favorite tool as her shots at being a huntress was shot down by a dick!

\------

After Joan's *change* she was being treated medically at the Beacon Clinic. Just to be sure she was safe and ok, but now Summer had to deal with another student as a knock on the door reminded her that she still had a job to do. 

"Come in!" Summer said her foot of cock hard as iron as the next student was?

A: Velvet?

B: Nora?

C: Blake?

D: Pyrrha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some of the other options that could have been picked!  
> ATraditional face fuck?  
> B: BDSM style throat breaking?  
> C: Gentle Joan sucking?  
> D: Break her mouth?  
> C won this time!  
> Was Joan ok after the face fuck?  
> A:A ok!  
> B: Cum addicted.  
> C: Awoke inner sub  
> D: went right back to sucking her cock...  
> D won this as per usual!  
> Now the link! https://discord.gg/beczKmqK


	3. Ride of the Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Nora's turn for Summer to break in but the futa finds that the willing females are the hardest to deal with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time with teaser votes at the end

"Hello Miss Rose! How are you!" Nora said as Summer groaned. 

"Nora this is the tenth time this month you have been given detention. I am starting to think you just want to be fucked by me."

"Wow it took you that long? So how do you want to do this!? Missionary? Mating press? Doggy? OH! Full Nelson!? How about it Miss Rose give me that dick and give it to me good!" Nora said happily as Summer shook her head really Nora was not the kind of student that ever learned as Summer looked at the bubbly female!

"So you want me to fuck you raw don't you?"

"Yes please! Like you always do! I'll take my usual mating press into doggy style so come on teach! Hit me!" Nora said taking off her top showing off her perky B cups. Her perky front bumpers showing off as she licked her lips looking to the pounding she was going to soon receive as-

"So you think that you deserve a good pounding then?" 

"Hell yeah! I was a bad girl so you know how it is ok? Give it to me woman!'

"Nope." Summer said going to her desk shaking her ass ignoring Nora as Nora paused. 

"Wait what?"

"You heard me. I have tried fucking the disobedience out of you but it seems like I just can't do it. Clearly, I can't fix you with my dick so... you are free to leave. I'll give you some detention so you can go now." Summer said as Nora froze her eyes went wide her teal eyes turned to saucers as she began to cough. 

"But! But I was bad!"

"Yes, I know that you were bad."

"But I broke things!"

"Yes, I know that."

"I made a mess in class! I made a ruckus! You always pound me after I do that!" 

"Yes and as we can see it has not helped you at all so I don't think that I am going to do it again. You can go. You have an our detention with Glynda tomorrow-"

"NO! Please! I need your dick! Please! Please! Please! I'll do anything!" Nora begged as Summer sighed. 

So easy She thought as she narrowed her eyes. 

"So you will stop making a mess?"

"Yes!"

"You will no longer interrupt your teachers and peers?"

"Yes!"

"And you will stop getting into fights and bothering others?"

"Yes! Now please give me the dick!" Nora shouted as Summer sighed and shook her head.

"Only if you can get straight A's for an entire semester." Summer said as Nora's face dropped. Nora gasped as she was given the final ultimatum as she gulped. 

"But a whole semester!? That's too much! I can't do it!"

"Well then I guess you don't have to really worry about my dick."

"But I need your dick!"

"Not enough to work for some A's. Too bad and I had a lot of stress for me to work out and I really needed some tight holes to work them out in too bad I can't use you." Summer said as Nora looked like she was going to faint. 

"I! I'll do it ok!? I'll work out and get the grades!"

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go and get those grades." Summer said as Nora nodded running out of the room as Summer sighed. 

"Really. Some girls are just so easy." The futa said as she went back to her desk.

AH! Oh my god! Miss Rose your dick is amazing! I love your cock! It's the best thing ever!" Nora said as she rode Summer's dick she had gotten straight A's just like she said she would. Nora was bouncing up and down riding that dick as hard as possible making Summer grunt in pleasure as she gasped! Summer came hard into Nora's cunt as she rode Miss Rose's cock! She rode it hard and fast as Summer did her paperwork Nora had done her part and gotten straight A's but so far it was not enough for her to go to pound town. She had still been a bit energetic as she rode her, A's were nice but grades were just part of one thing. The whole thing was grades and behavior as she licked her lips as she rode that cumming futa cock as Summer sighed. 

"Well I think this is as good as it will get but that's also nice. Grades will also help you in the future." Summer said as she let Nora ride her cock to completion letting Nora bounce her will out on her cock as Summer sighed as the deans assistant began to grade papers... 

* * *

Summer paused as she looked at the next student for her to break in. Weiss Schnee and this was a hard one to catch.

"I swear if you so much as breathe on me I will have so many lawyers here that you will never know a day outside the cells of a cold Atlas Jail! And they have frigid winters, Miss Rose!" Weiss said as Summer said.

"Weiss, you do know that I have every right to discipline you correct?"

"That does not mean fucking me!"

"It does not say I can't and it would be a Valesian Judge so..."

"Just! Tell me what I did wrong!" 

"And the hard part. Weiss, why are you so mean to my daughters? And well... everyone... what is the problem?"

"They are beneath me that is what the issue is! I am a Schnee and I will not let a child lead me!" Weiss shouted as Summer replied?

A: That child is my _daughter_. Hard punish

B: Put that mouth to good use. 

C: 2 Koma mating press?

D: Spanking?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Who do you want to see Summer discipline next?  
> The bratty Weiss?  
> The infamous Bella booty?  
> The well-meaning but struggling Joan?  
> Or the feisty Nora? Say in comments and it will be taken into consideration!


End file.
